Memories That Dont Stay Faded
by forever-and-always1229
Summary: Ever wonder why Rose hates Stan so much? Perhapps some repressed memories? Maybe ones that are now coming back. Are these memories Rose's worse nightmare? Read to find out! kinda bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay, well I got a lot of good reviews on my last story/one-shot so I decided to do another one. This one's a story. Hope you likee it =]**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, where the hell was I? This was not like the usual dreams I had. It wasn't even like an Adrian dream. This was just really weird. I looked around and realized I was in a St. Vlad's dorm. Except smaller… most likely an elementary campus dorm. My eyes stopped when they landed on a little girl, about 5 or 6 in the bed on the opposite side of the room. She had dark brown hair and a cute face__**. **_**(A/N: Yes, it's rose.) **_Then to my surprise, Stan walked in. STAN??? Why the hell am I dreaming about Stan and some 1__st__ grader?? Just then, I almost screamed. I probably would've if this wasn't a dream. Stan walked over to the girl, after shutting the door and locking it behind him, and shook her awake - not gently. Her eyes snapped open and I saw horror in them as she looked up at Stan. Those eyes. So familiar.... Almost like mine… exactly like mine. Then I realized why she looked so afraid. Stan literally ripped the covers off her and began to pull down her pajama bottoms, then his pants. Now I really wanted to scream, I knew exactly what was going on. The little girl looked like she did too. Her screams couldn't be heard then because his mouth was on hers. I wanted to run. Just run away and never look back. Too bad this dream wasn't going to let me. He thrusted rhythmically in and out of her small body. Poor, poor little girl. I feel like I'm going to be sick. 'Please let me out of here' I thought to myself. Just then I could feel the girl's thoughts and emotions. It was like the bond with Lissa. It was more than the bond. It was like my own thoughts, just a little hazy… almost like a memory. That's when it hit me. The little girl was me. I guess that's why the only memory I have of when I was younger is meeting Lissa. I'd repressed everything else. If I'd thought I wanted to scream and run away __then__, boy was I wrong._

My eyes snapped open. I was in a cold sweat and my legs were all tangled up in my blanket. "_WHATT THE HELL WAS THAT??" _I thought, remembering my dream while running a hand through my hair. _Really though. What was that? _I got up and got in the shower. Maybe the hot water could take my mind off that dream.

I was walking into the lunchroom to meet Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, and Adrian for Breakfast. Dimitri had canceled training today because he had the night shift last night. Great. That dream was still on my mind, and there was something. I don't know um… a feeling, I guess. I just feel like there was something I'd realized. Whatever it was though, I just couldn't remember it. I walked to the breakfast line and grabbed a bagel and orange juice. On my way back to the table, I passed by Stan. That's when I remembered. I literally dropped my tray. I looked straight at him. If looks could kill, he'd be on the ground by now. He looked back at me with confused surprise. He really didn't get it. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear "What's the matter Stan? Rape too many little girls to even remember?" His expression changed suddenly. It was shock now. I kicked him in the nuts and ran out. I ran all the way to my room. When I got there, I slammed the door, then slid down against it and cried. And cried. And cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**So??? Whatcha thinkk?? Good? Bad? Oh and now, question. Who should go after Rose??…. Dimitri? Lissa? Stan? Or Kirova? Let me know. And now, you see tht little green and gray button down there?…. press it. Noww -Rose =] **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy guys!… I'm sorry that I pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth… I was having issues… my mac getting dropped down the stairs by my little sis… my parents… oh well im back now and promise to update more often. L=… enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LPOV  
I was so confused. One minute Rose is walking with Christian and me to our table until she randomly dropped her tray, ran over to Stan, kneed him in the … well lets just say that it hurt. Then she ran out. When I looked at Christian, he just shrugged. Oh well. I'm sure she's fine. I'll check on her later.

DPOV  
When I saw Rose drop her tray, I knew something was wrong. Then she whispered something in Stan's ear, kneed him in the balls, and ran out. I left my guardian post, and bolted out after her. I followed her all the way to the Dhampir dorms. As I turned the corner, I saw her door slam. "_Ah, Roza" _I thought to myself as I realized how much she was obviously hurting. I knew she sad, not mad, because if she was mad, she would have gone strait to the gym, but instead, she went to her room. And slammed the door. This was bad. I knocked on the door after calming myself as to not punch the person that upset her once I found out. I could hear her sobbing inside. It almost killed me to hear that.  
"Roza, It's me. Please open the door." I said softly as I knocked again.

I heard her stop sobbing. About a minute later, the door opened. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess. I stepped in and closed the door. I pulled her into a hug and just held her there for a minute. I pulled away and asked her what happened.

"It was nothing, Dimitri. Don't worry about it." She replied, looking away.

"Roza, You can tell me _anything_. You know that. What happened? What did Stan do? Who hurt you? Was it him?" I said, blurting out the questions, one on top of the other.

"I know, Dimtiri, I know. It _was _Stan… h-he-he" She started sobbing again.  
"He raped me, Dimitri, years ago, but he still did it." She whispered.

"He what?! Years ago?! When?! He's a dead man standing." I said, infuriated.

"Years ago, Dimitri. Like 10 years or something." She said. By the look in her eyes, I could tell she was trying to not cry.

"_Wait. Ten years ago?! Rose would've been only about seven! He's sick. That's just wrong. It's not right"._ I thought silently.

"Don't worry Roza, I will make sure Kirova is made aware of this. He will not get away with it." I said, promising silently that he would_ NOT _get away with abusing my Roza like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Okay, that's chapter two. Whatcha think?? Comment and review pleasee =] -Klarissa**


End file.
